gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy
|floor= |bio=Hypertension, Causer of chaos |poll= DAFFY is my favorite gremlin! |voiced_by=Mark Dodson }} Daffy was a member of the new batch and was one of the many gremlins that invaded the Clamp Center building. He was first a mogwai before turning into a gremlin. He was a very crazy and a completely nutty gremlin, more so than any other gremlin in the movie. He is very hyperactive, has a mad sense of humor and is almost constantly laughing hysterically. Bio Daffy (a.k.a. the "The Crazy Gremlin") is a lighter shade of green than most gremlins, and a few thick yellow strands of "hair" that hang limply in the manner of the original incarnation of Daffy Duck. As a mogwai, his fur was mostly orange-brown in color, but also white and with black spot; he also had a loopy tuft of fur atop his head. His most recognizable features are his large, round eyes, which whirl constantly in a chaotic manner. Daffy is whacky and hyperactive. He's uncontrollable and unpredictable. Daffy's very high in energy and he'll find ways to entertain himself in any situation. While he's not as malicious, he's very dangerous due to his unpredictable nature. Daffy'll toss and throw things at random times. He's known to laugh at almost anything, and like other Gremlins, he enjoys the chaos he causes. Daffy's not particularly interested in what others are doing. Instead he acts on his own accord and he does whatever he feels like he's doing. Due to this, Daffy can be seen as some sort of a lone wolf. However, Daffy's not against causing chaos with his other fellow Gremlins. A running gag with Daffy, is him dressing up in different uniforms and doing a twisted version of their job. As a dentist, he tried to drill into Billy's teeth. As a technician, he caused the elevator to go out of control. Daffy is by far, the craziest of all the Gremlins. Gremlins 2 "I went to the office and picked him up; just like you said." "Well, this is NOT Gizmo..!" '' - Kate and Billy on Daffy the mogwai; Kate mistook the mogwai for Gizmo. Daffy first appeared when Gizmo got wet and then he multiplied. He uncurled about six seconds after George and Lenny, unlike the other mogwai's he didn't attack Gizmo, instead he played around and the he ruined Billy's painting. He was taken back to Billy Peltzer and Kate Beringer's apartment, when Kate accidently mistaken him for Gizmo (As Daffy was the only one of the new batch who had a color scheme similar to Gizmo, as the new batch were black and white as opposed to brown and white), Daffy made a mess in the apartment, where Kate fed him before midnight (remembering the most important rule), where Daffy was served mashed potatoes, a chicken leg, and corn on the cob. He liked to play with his food more than eating it, throwing most of the food on his plate at Kate. When Billy returned from a business type dinner with Marla, he arrived expecting Gizmo and could tell the difference immediately. Kate worries, realizing she brought the wrong mogwai, that more will come like before. Billy assures it won't happen if they go back in time. Kate is hesitant, due to Daffy's extremely hyper nature saying "he's wired". Their attempts are halted when the Futtermans arrive early for a visit. Billy is able to convince Daffy to remain quiet during their visit, promising to let him out. To which he could be heard whispering "quiet" in reluctant agreement. But it wouldn't last long as Mr. Futterman heard his laugh a moment. To avoid Mr. Futterman seeing Daffy, the couple try to make a lie about needing their apartment fumigated. Daffy's taken back to the Clamp Center building by Billy while he tried to find the others before they've eaten, but then he attacked a security guard and then he escaped (apparently eating the blood from the security guard's nose, and some food after midnight or some other kind of food found later). Later he reappeared in a cooking show, now as a Gremlin, and then he sat in a boiling pot of noodles while George and Lenny blew up a microwave, and it set off a sprinkler system and then they spawned more Gremlins. Then he appeared briefly dressed as a repairman messing about with the controls for an elevator which saved Kate from a bunch of Gremlins that were in the elevator. "''Is it safe?!" - Daffy as a Dentist about to attack Billy After not showing up for a while, Daffy knocked out Billy who was looking for Gizmo, then he strapped him to a chair and then he attempted to drill and pull his teeth out using dentistry equipment. Then Murray Futterman came to Billy's rescue by fending off Daffy with a dentist light. Then Daffy appeared for one last time in the lobby with most of the other Gremlins, seen wearing Groucho glasses (fake nose and sunglasses; based on the stage makeup that caricature comedian Groucho Marx wore) right next to the Brain Gremlin. Then Daffy was killed by the Electric Gremlin along with the other gremlins, although his death was only seen in a deleted scene where he was on a coffee stand and he melted like the others. Trivia *His name and a part of his crazy behavior is a reference to the famous Looney Tunes character Daffy Duck. The Daffy Duck character also made an appearance in the movie as well. *Although it's hard to see in the first film, in the Dorry's Tavern scene there is a gremlin that has the same glasses as Daffy does in the New Batch. It's possible that Daffy reincarnated from it. *He could also be a reincarnation of the Blender Gremlin. *When Daffy was mistaken for Gizmo by Kate, she called him Gizmo. At the apartment, when Daffy was still a mogwai, he said "I'm not Gizmo!" twice mockingly. *Daffy bounces all over the office like a rubber ball when he is born. He did not take Gizmo in the prison like the others. Even so, Daffy is the only Mogwai who was immediately laughing when he was spawned off of Gizmo, which proves Daffy to be the craziest. *Daffy was on the fake empire state building and touching the hanged toy airplanes when Kate found him, spoofing the famous King Kong scene where he's on the empire state building and attacks the pilots in the planes. *Daffy was voiced by Mark Dodson who voiced many of the other gremlins in the first film. His laugh is quite similar to Salacious Crumb, one of Jabba the Hutt's minions from Return of the Jedi (a character Dodson also voiced). *Daffy appears as an enemy in the video game version of Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he spins around like a tornado and throws top hats at Gizmo. *NECA Toys is releasing a Daffy Mogwai figure in late 2012 and a Daffy Gremlin figure in late 2011. *Daffy is seen in Gizmo: The Game. On the website for it, it says this about him "Daffy is a lovable clown. He loves to jump and play hide and seek." See Also The New Batch Gallery Category:NECA figure Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Floor 1 Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:New batch gremlins